Flat panel display (FPD) technology is one of the fastest growing technologies in the world with a potential to surpass and replace conventional Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) in the foreseeable future. As a result of this growth, a large variety of FPDs exist, which range from very small virtual reality eye tools to large TV-on-the-wall displays.
Various types of FPDs utilize both hot and cold cathodes that produce electrons that activate phosphor. Structures are depicted in various patents issued by Copytele, Inc. the assignee herein, including for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,897, 4,742,345, 5,053,763, and 5,561,443, the subject matter of these patents being incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
It would be desirable to have a display device and method of fabricating the display device, that would be operable having a small thickness film emitter which emit electrons when a low voltage is applied in combination with a TFT matrix configuration, and that would produce a more uniform, enhanced, and adjustable brightness with greater electric field isolation between pixels. The film emitters are approximately 10 to 17 micrometers (microns) in diameter and emit electrons when the applied voltage is between approximately 5 to 15 volts. One embodiment utilizes an emitter having a thickness of 12 microns and having an applied voltage of 6 volts. This device would be useful as a FPD such as a thin CRT, incorporating virtually any electron emission system, a pixel control system, and pixels with or without memory and comprised of phosphor.